just_dance_best_anniversary_hitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Dance Best Anniversary Hits
Just Dance Best Anniversary Hits is an upcoming PC, Wii, Wii U, & Nintendo Switch mod developed by justdancingsam, mashupfantastic, Jojo, geee, and Tim (more developers coming soon). The game will be using the Just Dance 2018 menu iteration on PC, Wii U & Nintendo Switch, and will be using the Just Dance 2019 menu iteration on the Wii.. The game will feature songs from Just Dance 2014-Just Dance 2019, 1 song from Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii U and exclusive songs. It'll release same day as Just Dance: Best Of Gameplay & Features * Just Dance'' Controller''' ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - ** Take photos of your ''Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! ** ''This feature will only work on the PC version of the game, this will NOT work on Wii U as it will only work in Loadiine. * Just Dance Unlimited ** The dance-on-demand service is back and brings fresh content to all game modes! ** More than 250 songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! ** New search tools and customized playlists will help you find your favorite tracks to dance to and keep the party going. ** A 3-month trial (PAL, given as a reward after completing your first Dancer Card)7 of Just Dance Unlimited comes in every box of Just Dance 20178 while for NTSC there is two boxes one box "Regular Package" includes a 48 hour pass and another one "Just Dance 2017 Gold Edition" on the box includes a 3 month pass plus a 48 hour pass for Just Dance Unlimited. ** The servers will be disabled in Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits on all consoles * Just Dance Machine ** Aliens have abducted you! They need your dance energy to refill their spaceship's batteries and go back home. ** Each Dance Machine session is composed of five short exclusive and unique dance experiences that span different types of dance: Flamenco, Charleston, Ballet, Haka, French Cancan... Never seen before on Just Dance! ** If you have provided the Aliens with enough energy, they will unlock new dance segments for you to try and help them out! ** These will not be playable in Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits * Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * Skins ** Customize the background of your avatar with skins! ** This feature is disabled on Wii U, as said before, the Just Dance 2019 menu is used on said console * World Video Challenge ''' ** The video challenge returns to ''Just Dance ''this year! Compete with other people around the world while watching them dance! ** '''This will be disabled on PC * Dance Mashup ** Mashups return from Just Dance 2016 and the background returns from Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016! * Dance Quest ** The Dance Quest feature from Just Dance 2016 returns. ** This will be playable on PC only. * You are a Superstar (PC Only)! ** When you reach a score of 11,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Superstar! That means the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 golden stars are changed to Platinum. ** Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Superstar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. ** NOTE: ''This feature is only available if you are doing the routine in Rivals. Co-Op will not get this new feature.'' ** NOTE: '''Wii U will also receive the Megastar rank, reach a score of 12,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Megastar! This means the 5 Platinum stars are changed to purple stars. Tracklist * A (D) indicates the song will be the demo song for the game ** A (DNXU) indicated the song will be the demo on the Wii U and Nintendo Switch * A (U) indicates the song has been released to Just Dance Unlimited. All Unlimited Exclusives bypass this tag. * A (WU) indicates the song will only be available on the Wii U version * All Japanese songs in game will be as follows: English Song Name (Japanese Song Name) * The song names below is how they will be seen in game * There will be 59 tracks on the PC version and 64 tracks on the Wii U version * A (WPRU) indicated the song is unlocked from the start on the Wii U version of the game. * All Alts & Mashups will be in the tracklist below, but will be separated in the final release '''There will be 70 songs playable on the Wii Version, and 61 playable on PC, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch, the tracklist is seen below for PC, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch, please refer here for the traklist order for the Wii. Beta/Archived Songs Several songs like Bar Bar Bar or Hala Bel Khamis were scrapped or removed. For more information, click here. Triva *As of June 16, 2019, Alarod left the dev team.